Chapter 6 - I introduce to you... Konton!
CHAPTER 6 I introduce to you… Konton! Spinner runs towards me, but I guard. “Huh? It’s just beginner’s luck of you to guard against my att-“, Spinner says and gets interrupted by me hitting him and sending him to the wall. “Ok, now that’s not beginner’s luck”, he says. Draknir is watching the fight while the rest of the Council is still patrolling. “Hmph. That’s a good move, Sol. I just didn’t know you would use your hands as a weapon. I guess you remember what Lord Magnus probably said to you.”, Draknir says as he smirks. I realize that my speed is faster than Spinner’s. “Take this! Chaotic Hammer!”, I shout as I force my hand towards Spinner, and a fist comes out from the hand. The fist flies to Spinner and hits Spinner right on the stomach. “Agh!”, Spinner shouts. My hand starts glowing red thanks to my red eye, and I suddenly appear behind Spinner. In 100% succession, Spinner gets hit 10 times by my hands. “Let’s finish this! Black Meteor!”, I shout as Konton starts to grow an insignia, and the insignia starts glowing purple. “Hurricane Drill!”, Spinner shouts as wind starts spinning around his fist, and runs towards me. I run towards him as well. We almost collide, but the match was clear. I hit Spinner directly at the stomach, while Spinner missed and the wind disappears. “Guh… You… win…”, Spinner says until he lost consciousness. I won the fight, but I was still sad because Shinzo was broken. “It’ll take some time before I rebuild Shinzo…”, I say to myself. After the match, Spinner congratulated me. He then gave me news from the Council: “Sol, you are now advancing to the Final round. The final round in this tournament is special, though. The final round is… a fight against one of the leaders of the Council.”, Spinner tells me. “Huh… I gotta train harder…”, I say. Draknir enters the Healing Room. “That was a good and quick fight. I didn’t know you had a hidden weapon though.”, Draknir says as he approaches me. “What’s this about? I have to fight one of you guys in the final round?”, I ask Draknir as he asks the nurse to get me a glass of water. “Well, yes. The final round is always a fight between the semi-finalist versus a leader from the Council.”, Draknir replies. “Then I must train harder…”, I say. “If I’m the one who will fight you, I will not go easy on you.”, Draknir says. “Then I won’t hold back as well.”, I reply. The day of the final round came. There were other finalists, but they lost. Apparently, Draknir already fought someone in the final round so I have to go with the last one to fight. Then Draknir announced “This is the last final round. This fight is… Sol Kyuseishu… VS Kira Kasai!”. “What?”, I say. Kira Kasai is the protector of the Hono kingdom, and she is the one who saved a baby Lucent Narga from being attacked by the baby’s mother when the mother was under the influence of the virus. She raised the Lucent Narga and it became her pet in battle. I approach the steel doors this time. The doors are as huge as the wooden doors, but more blocked in case monsters try to enter the building. I enter, and I see the whole battlefield underground. As I enter to the battlefield, the battlefield is a volcano. Then I see Kira surfing on the lava and going down the lavafall. She lands right at the edge of the puddle of lava. “I guess you could say it’s hot here… I’m pretty sure you already know who I am, Sol. It’s me, Kira. It’s good that you’ve reached this far. If you fail, however, you will only be in our Council special forces. So you better not hold back, even if I’m a girl.”, Kira says. “Like hell I’m gonna hold back.”, I reply. Kira smirks and says “You might be in a disadvantage, since you’re fighting in my elemental turf. Let’s see if you can prove me wrong”. As I look around, there’s just lava everywhere. And as I smell the air, it is just filled with coal and powderstone. “Hmph. I got this far. I’m not gonna give up now!”, I reply. Category:Fan Fiction